Queen of the Underworld
by Always Aurora
Summary: Daughter of the goddess of the harvest, Persephone adored her mother and loved the outdoors, but suddenly a dark figure interrupts her happiness....
1. Chapter 1

Demeter stared lovingly down at her adorable, little baby. Although Persephone wouldn't ever experience life with a 'family', she would always have Demeter to guide her and care for her.

Demeter carefully lifted the delicate baby from the small wooden crib and carried her outside of the beautiful house. The wind blew softly and Demeter smiled. Flowers grew in masses near the back door and the grass that surrounded the house was soft and green. She glanced towards the woods, and in the trees she could see Pan playing his panpipes.

Persephone let out a quiet cry and Demeter crooned a light lullaby to the baby. Soon Persephone had fallen back into a relaxed slumber.

………………….

_Six Years Later-_

Persephone ran through the field of wildflowers laughing and singing. She loved the outdoors: the feel of the grass beneath her bare feet, the smells of the flowers and plants, and the feel of the wind through her golden hair.

Her mother was Demeter, goddess of the harvest, and she loved to be outside helping her.

"Persephone," Demeter called.

"I'm coming, Mama." She replied in her childish voice.

Demeter smiled and turned to gaze out on the fields. She watched for Persephone to appear on the crest of the hill. She didn't wait long. A moment later her daughter appeared. Persephone's silky, golden hair hung freely down her back and the hem of her dress was muddy.

Demeter smiled. "Where did you go?"

Persephone smiled back. "To the river, it was flowing very low today."

"Oh?"

Persephone nodded. "Yes."

"Come into the house now. You need to eat." Demeter said kindly.

Persephone nodded. "All right."

Persephone took her mother's hand and followed her into the house.

* * *

_I know this is kind of short, but I'm still figuring out how to write it. I've never written a fanfiction about mythology, so I'm still learning how to do it. Please Review:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Eleven Years Later-_

Persephone stood tall and willowy. She smiled and her reflection in the water.

She loved this place. All around her wildflowers bloomed and birds chirped. It was so beautiful.

"You're always here aren't you?" her friend, Thalia, a nymph said.

Persephone turned and smiled. "Yes, I love this place."

Thalia stepped closer and looked around. "Your mother makes it beautiful."

Persephone nodded with pride.

Thalia sighed. "I wish my mother and I were so close."

"Is she angry with you again?" Persephone asked.

Thalia nodded. "Yes, I admitted that I had been praying to Artemis for advice and she nearly fainted."

Persephone frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be." Thalia said. "Sometimes I wish I was you. You spend all your time with your mother or outdoors. You will probably never be forced to marry."

Persephone smiled. "If I could I'd share my happiness with you."

Thalia smiled back. "I know you would. You are the kindest of all things."

Persephone laughed lightly and leaned to pick one of the many flowers growing around them. "I'm not sure of that. Many of the gods are kinder than I."

Thalia smiled ruefully. "There may be some, but you are kind Persephone."

"Thank you, Thalia."

"I should go. My mother will be angry if I do not return soon."

"I really am sorry about your argument." Persephone said softly.

"Thank you," Thalia replied before disappearing among the trees.

Persephone sighed sadly once Thalia was gone. She loved her friend dearly and would hate to see her unhappy. Although, Thalia already was unhappy, would she be as unhappy if she was married?

She didn't know how to help her friend. She could talk to her father, Zeus, but at times he terrified her. He was the ruler of the Olympians and powerful.

"You look upset, Persephone," her mother said worriedly.

She turned and smiled at her mother. "I just feel sorry for Thalia, her mother knows that she's been praying to Artemis and is very upset."

Demeter sighed. "Many mothers wish their children will marry."

Persephone lifted her head. "Will I be forced to marry, Mother?"

Demeter wrapped an arm around her daughter. "I will not force you to marry."

Persephone smiled. "I wish I could help Thalia, but I don't know how."

"Perhaps, in time, you will think of something," Demeter suggested.

Persephone nodded. "Yes, perhaps, I could pray to Artemis for Thalia also."

Demter smiled. "You could.

* * *

_Just for you who don't know, girls who wanted to remain unmarried prayed to Artemis for help. _

_I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm having a hard time writing this. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please Review!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A few weeks later-_

The meadow was vibrant with colors. Everywhere around them flowers bloomed in all shapes and sizes. Persephone smiled as she gazed out of the glorious sight. She and her friends were spending the day gathering flowers.

She stooped and plucked a small purple flower and placed it in her basket.

She smiled and waved at her friends when they called her name, but mostly she was in a world of her own. Lost in the beauty around her, so it wasn't a surprise that no one noticed her sudden disappearance.

…………………….

She tried to see, but the room around her was cloaked in darkness. It was a great change from the sunny meadow she had just been in. "Where am I?" she called out.

For a moment there was no answer. Then a deep voice spoke. "You are in Hades," he said.

She gasped. Hades!?! She turned to run, but of course she couldn't. She was smothered in darkness. "Who are you?" she cried out in fear.

"I'm the god of the Underworld. You have nothing to fear, Persephone," the voice assured.

Hot tears began to run down her cheeks. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"You are to become my queen, beautiful Persephone," the voice announced gleefully.

Her eyes widened with fear. "No, I must return to my mother," she reasoned. "She needs me. I have to go back."

Silence surrounded her.

"You have to take me back," she pleaded.

"You cannot go back, you must stay," the voice said. "Relax and let your eyes adjust and you will be able to see."

She shook her head. "I don't want to see," she screamed. Tears were flowing in torrents down her pale face. "Let me go."

…………………

Demeter was surprised when Persephone didn't return with the other girls. She spotted Thalia and hurried to ask about her daughter. "Thalia, have you seen Persephone?" she asked anxiously.

"Not since we were in the meadow, why?" Thalia replied.

"She hasn't returned," Demeter said with a frown.

"Do you want me to go look for her?" Thalia offered.

Demeter shook her head. "That's kind of you to offer, but she probably just got lost in the meadow." She smiled to reassure Thalia. "She loves to wonder."

Thalia nodded. "Yes, she does."

Knowing Thalia wasn't completely satisfied with the excuse; Demeter laid a hand on the young girl's arm. "Don't worry, I'll find her."

Thalia nodded a bit uncertainly, but she still went on her way.

Demeter sighed. Where was Persephone?


	4. Chapter 4

Heartbroken with her daughter's disappearance, Demeter finally turned to Zeus. She was shocked when she heard his answer to her question.

"Persephone is in the Underworld," he said in a deep voice.

Horrified, Demeter's world went black and she fainted. When she came to she was being cared for b several half-mortals. "Z-Zeus?" she uttered pitiably. The half-mortals did not reply. Silently, they helped her recover from the shock.

Everyone believed that Demeter would come to terms with Persephone's fate, but they underestimated a mother's love for her beloved child.

Demeter became lost in her grief. Forgetting everything else, even her duties as goddess of the harvest. As she did, the mortals began to fear. Without Demeter, the plants began to shrivel up and die; nothing would grow without the goddess's guidance.

Zeus worried about the poor souls in the mortal Earth, sent someone to fetch Persephone back from the Underworld.

…………………………

She was now able to see through the inky darkness, but she would never live in this place. Desperately, she wished to see her mother. No matter what Hades would say, she could find no comfort in this dark world.

"Persephone?" a quite voice broke the stillness of the moment.

She looked up slowly and for the first time in months, light came upon her face. The man was one from Zeus's court.

"I've been sent to tell you that you will soon return to your own world."


End file.
